Sirius Black's Adventure
by Purplemusicstar13
Summary: You all know the story don't you? He was betrayed, captured, and escaped. But what if history was wrong? What if instead of one of the marauders betraying him, all of them did? Say he got captured, but instead of Azkaban, it was Voldemort. When he escaped, where did he go? To Camp Half-Blood of course! When they are done with him, everybody will regret abandoning him.
1. Summary

You all know the story don't you? He was betrayed, captured, and escaped. But what if history was wrong? What if instead of one of the marauders betraying him, all of them did? Say he got captured, but instead of Azkaban, it was Voldemort. When he escaped, where did he go? To Camp Half-Blood of course! When they are done with him, everybody will regret abandoning him. Cause he's out for revenge!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Betrayal by Pettigrew

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. They belong to Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling. I was simply borrowing them without permission.

Sirius Black was not having a good day. Why, you may ask?He found out one of his best friends was one of those bloody death eaters!

What's next, Snivellus being a Gryffindor? He supposed he was always a little wary of Pettigrew. After all, rats are known for their disloyalty.

He had simply "borrowed" Prongs' invisibility cloak to give the Slytherins a little "present". It would've made them smell better anyways.

He suddenly heard voices. He was in an empty corridor leding to forgotton rooms. 'There shouldnt be anybody here.' he thought to himself.'I guess it wouldn't hurt to eavesdrop. After all, if it was meant to be private, they should talk quieter'.

A very nervous voice whispered " I Peter Pettigrew pledge myself to Dark Lord. I shall become a death eater in honor to thee and pledge thy self to the cause. I will get Black out of the picture." Sirius muffled his gasp.

Anger coursed through his body. It took all his will power not to hex the git into oblivion. He should warn James and Remus first. He hoped the little weasel die a very nasty death.

Sirius rushed hurriedly to the Gryffindor tower. All while thinking VERY inappropriate thoughts. Suddenly, he bumped into Filch! 'Bloody sodding hell!' Hadn't he gone through enough today? He needed to warn his friends before it was too late!

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little Gryffindor out of bed after curfew? You're coming with me to McGonagall's office!"

James Potter was sleeping. Very blissfully I might I add. After winning a quidditch game, Griffindor vs. Slytherin and a raging house party, who wouldn't?

That was why he was so confused when Peter, one of his most trusted friends, woke him up. Peter looked like he had lost a fight to a sumo wrestler! He had a bloody eye, a broken looking arm, and not to mention the scratches and bruises all over his body. In other words, he wasn't looking very king of the world right now.

"Who did this? I'll kill them!" He looked over and saw another terrible sight. Remus ... was angry! And you do not want to see a werewolf when he is angry.

"Who did this Peter?!" Peter was hesitant. It was Black." He spat that name out venomously.

"Sirius?!"

"Padfoot?!"two voices called out.

"Him?!" they said together.

"It was him! I was just walking to the kitchen because I was feeling hungry you know? Then next thing I knew, him and a bunch of Slytherins were hexing me. It was so painful and I couldn't understand why he would do that to me. I could barely transform to escape. He became a Death Eater, I know it!"

James couldn't see anything but a blinding light of fury. He could not believe his best friend betrayed them like that. After all, once a Black always a Black. When Black gets here, there will be some serious consequences.

Remus could not believe his ears. Oh he heard Peter all right, loud and clear. It's just the aftershocks that's killing him.

How could Sirius, a brave and friend betray them. After all they've been through too!

I mean, had any other 15 year old make a map of Hogwarts? Or become Animangi at the young age. Even more impressive, it only took them two years.

' I guess war does that to people, it changes them. Turns them into a every man for himself kind of thing.'Remus thought that Sirius was always a happy go lucky kind of person, always cheerful and optimistic.

Apparently, the saying never trust a book by its cover is true.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Framed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. I personally would want to own them, but they aren't on sale. One day.

Sirius Black was usually a cheerful , detention, eating, and sleeping were all just parts of his normal daily routine. And obviously, hexing Slytherins.

Of course, today wasn't a normal day, for he found a betrayer. Sirius was feeling confused, betrayed, angry, and more. There was a big hurricane of emotions threatening to release.

He felt anger the most. Angry at Peter and at him and fellow people who believed him. Thinking he was innocent, the chubby kid with a kind heart. He really was just a greasy slime ball with bad skills.

He couldn't even perform a simple disarming spell, for Pete's sake! How on earth did he get into Griffindor? He isn't brave at all.

"I hate that guy!" screamed James. "How dare he beat you up Peter! We should find HIM, and beat HIM up!"

" Don't be too rash." Replied Remus. "If we're getting revenge, we have to plan it first.

We can't just barge up to him and beat him up!"

Peter couldn't help but smile evilly.

'I have succeeded. Mwahaha!'

In a fake voice, he called out "Thank you guys. We gotta stick together and give Black what he deserves!"

After hearing Minnie lecturing him about rules and how he would need to be a better person and all that garbage, he got detention.

It was really detentions, and also twenty house points taken away.

Sirius yawned. What? It was midnight after all. Beauty like his does not happen overnight people!

He walked quickly to his dorm room. 'Gotta beat Pettigrew into getting there. I need to warn James and Remus.

But first, I need to plan revenge. I should go with prank 10B. I'll need to order snakes, spiders, and other creepy crawlers. Also expired food and drinks. Don't forget the Boggart!'

~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~

Remus, James, and Peter were anxious for Sirius's arrival. They planned to confront him first, then attack.

James was going to do the talking, as he was Sirius's best friend. It didn't have anything to do with the fact that Peter was afraid of Sirius and Remus wouldn't even be able to say anything because he didn't want to face the traitor.

Finally, Sirius leaped into the dorm, his face all flushed and red.

"Guys, you need to know something VERY important! Pettigrew is a traitor!" he shouted.

"Save it, Black! We know that YOU were the one who beat up Peter and betrayed us!" James exclaimed.

" Why did you betray us Sirius? Were we not good enough for you?" Remus asked sadly.

"Enough guys!" screamed Peter, which surprised the others because Peter was sort of a wimp."Let's just give him a taste if his own medicine! Beat him up!"

James started first. He was glad he did extra Qudditch training. It gave him sharp reflexes and strong muscles. He started punching and kicking him wildly.

Soon, the others joined in. There was so much blood, that it would've given a vampire a heart attack.

Sirius tried to fight back. Key word: tried.

It was obviously unfair, seeing it was three to one.

Not to mention a werewolf, a trained Chaser, and a traitor were his competition. How could they do this to him? They were supposed to be his best friends.

Suddenly, something weird happened.

Sparks started engulfing the boys, leaving white spots in everybody's vision. Even weirder, it came from Sirius, who didn't know what he was doing. All he was thinking was he wanted to be anywhere but there.

Then, he disappeared!

Where was he, you may ask? Why, he landed in everybody's favorite camp. Camp Half-Blood to be more specific.

Sirius looked around quickly. The first thought that came to his mind was 'Ahhhhhhh' for he saw a gigantic dragon the size of two story building!

Next to the dragon was a massive towering pine tree with something golden and shiny hanging on the was a strawberry farm next to the tree and a gate way that said'Camp Half -Blood' in gigantic bold lettering.

Then, he passed out.

A/N: Ha ha! Cliff hanger. What's going to happen next, huh. That's for me to write and you to read. Also, please review! It would mean very much to me, getting feedback from people I don't know. If you guys are angry at me, it wasn't my fault I didn't update last week. Before your like 'What is she talking about.' I promised my friend I would do a chapter a week. I couldn't do it last week because I had to practice for NHMEA and a concert. I also had another concert on Thursday. NHMEA stands for New Hampshire Music something something. It's a program for the best middle school kids in the district and I was happy I got in. I kinda missed the bus though so hehe, moving on! If you guys were wondering, I play the violin. I have been since I was in 4th grade. My inspiration? My cousin playing it and bragging in my face. I guess it's tradition now, he started a chain of violin players. No offense, Andy! Speaking of my cousin, he was also there! He was first violin though, and I was only in second. But I'm only in 7th grade, and he's in 8th! If your wondering why I'm talking so much, it's because I'm filling up space cause I couldn't write much. Hehe, oops! Next time I'll try to write longer. TeeHee!(Nigahiga reference).

**purplemusicstar16 ** Sign out

View in: **Mobile** | Desktop

©2014 Google


End file.
